sinDahDahDah!
by shie kiyutz
Summary: gimana jadinya kalau si rambut ayam itu jadi jinchuuriki..! ada disini lha pastinya..!


Hh… ngga tau kenapa w pengen banget nulis penpik kaya gene.. Abesss w sebel banget sama si "rambut ayam" sama aniki-nya yg keriput itu... itu. Gayanya sok banget!! Mentang-mentang dirinya ganteng, jangan nyakitin naruto gitu donx!!(langsung dihantam chidori sama sasuke-siapa yang nyakitin naruto?-tapi emang bener, khann..????)… tapi di bulan yang lagi susah kaya gini emang ngga bleh brantem.. yau dah w bkin penpik yg ngga terlalu seru ni…

Title: uzu and uchiwa

Genre: parodi/family

Disclaimer: kishimoto-sensei

Siang hari di Konohagakure tampak sangat panas. tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang tampak seorang laki-laki yg brambut kuning jabrik sedang tertidur pulas dengan tenangnya. Dan dari kejauan, terlihatlah seorang anak perempuan yang memakai baju jaket bewarna ungu muda dengan celana ¾ yang sangat anggun. Tampaknya sang gadis itu menuju kesana.

"Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun? Cepatlah bangun! Tsunade-sama mencarimu." Gadis itu membangunkan sang pria.

"uhh.. Hinata-chan, ada apa sih?" jawab Naruto dengan seperti biasa, males.

"entahlah.. yang pasti Tsunade-sama mencarimu. Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Sudahlah! Ayo cepat bangun!" Jawab Hinata yg dari tadi terus menarik Naruto yang males bangun.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sampai dikantor hokage, Naruto dan Hinata lalu menemui Tsunade yang sudah lama menunggu.

"kemana saja sih lama sekali!? Kalau ingin pacaran jangan disaat genting, dong?!" bentak tsunade kepada dua sejoli yang baru jadian 1 bulan yang lalu ini.

"ma-maaf, tsunade-sama. Sa-saya harus membangunkan Naruto-kun dulu.."ucap hinata dengan suara menggetar.

"huh! Ya sudah. Lain kali kalau membangunkan pacar harus keras dong, Hinata.."kata Tsunade.

"I, -sama. Lalu apa yang membuat anda memanggil saya dan naruto-kun?"

"begini, aku ingin memberi kalian misi. Yaitu menyelamatkan seoran pangeran(hah?! Pangeran? Mirip pangeran aja ngga!!) dari negeri uchiwagakure, yaitu Uchiha sasuke. Beliau hilang semenjak dari rumah permaisurinya, Haruno Sakura. Mungkin beliau diculik oleh organisasi akatsuki karena beliau adalah kyuubi-jinchuuriki, sama sepertimu, Naruto." Jelas Tsunade.

"hah? Ada orang lain yang mempunyai kyuubi?" ekspresi kaget naruto terlihat jelas.

"wah? Justru kamu yang jinchuuriki saja tidak tahu. Memang sebenarnya si 'yoko', kyuubi milikmu mempunyai kembaran, yaitu 'yuka'. Dan 'yuka itulah yang berada di tubuh uchiha sasuke."

"…" naruto diam tanpa kata.( d'masiv donk?)

"nah, jika menjalankan misi ini, kalian akan ditemani oleh mereka." Kata tsunade. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang hokage terbuka. Naruto dan hinata menoleh kebelakang. Di sana ada 1 orang laki-laki yang berambut kuning seperti naruto dan seorang perempuan yang berambut merah muda.

"permisi..godaime-sama memanggil kami? Apakah kami sudah diperbolehkan berangkat ke uchiwa?" sahut sang pria.

"hah? ayah? Tsunade-baachan, aku dan Hinata-chan masa ditemani sama orang tua?" protes naruto.

"hei? Tenang dulu. Ayahmu kupanggil karna aku ingin ayahmu yang menjaga kalian. Karna dia adalah mantan hokage dan berhasil menyegel kyuubi dengan mudahnya(padahal bersusah payah dan hampir mati!). Kalau ada bahaya dari akatsuki. Ayahmu kan bisa menjagamu?!" jelas tsunade.

"…." Naruto diam tanpa kata lagi.(apa naruto suka D'masiv ya??)

"dan naruto, aku ingin memperkenalkan satu orang lagi, yaitu nona Haruno Sakura. Beliau adalah permaisuri dari pangeran uchiha sasuke".tsunade memperkenalkan sakura.

Dan sakura-pun memperkenalkan diri.

"konichiwa, naruto-kun, hinata-san." Sapa wanita berambut pink itu.

"hai, selamat datang di konohagakure, sakura-hime." Balas hinata.

Naruto terpana melihat kecantikan gadis itu. Dia berfikir, betapa beruntungnya uchiha sasuke itu mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik ini. Naruto malah menghayal, kalau dirinya menjadi hokage dan hinata menjadi permaisurinya, maka naruto adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Tapi, kenapa ya sakura ini mau menjadi istri sasuke dalam usia muda?

"kenapa, naruto-kun melihat wajahku begitu? Memangnya aku ini anggota akatsuki?" canda sang hime, sakura.

"ah.. tidak." Jawab naruto yang kaget karena sang putri mengetahui apa yang sedang naruto lakukan.

"baiklah. Perkenalannya sampai disini. Aku menunggu kalian di gerbang konoha satu jam lagi. Setelah membawa peralatan ninja, segeralah kalian menuju kesana! Mengerti?" perintah tsunade.

"haii'!!!" jawab mereka serempak.

~ dirumah mantan hokage, minato-san~

"mami, papi dan naruto berangkat dulu ya? Uang belanja selama 10 hari sudah papi taruh di meja." Pamit minato kepada sang istri, kushina.

"ya sudah! Kalian hati-hati, ya? Oh, ya? Nanti jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari uchiwa, ya? Mami ingin kipas bergambar bunga sakura! Jangan lupa, ya?" balas kushina dengan manja.

"huuu.. mami! Kita kan kesana bukan untuk bertamasya!" jawab naruto yang kali ini udah mulai sebel.

"udahlah, naruto. Biarkan saja. Lagi pula mami-mu sudah lama nggak jalan-jalan ke luar kota. Paling dia ngidam (memangnya masih bisa punya anak? Kan udah jadi nenek-nenek?- dapat bogem mateng dari kushina-). Udah ya mi! papi berangkat!!" Kali ini, minato yang menjawab.

Setting: Gerbang konohaSetting: gerbang konoha.

"sudah semua?" Tanya minato yang dari tadi berdiri ala Sherlock holmes.

"suda lha. Memangnya kau tak bisa berhitung ya, minato?" Balas hokage.

"sudahlah, tsunade. Kau jangan membongkar aibku." Minato tersipu.

"ya sudah. Dan kalian, aku akan memulai pengaturannya. Yang menjadi ketuanya adalah minato, dan ketika dalam perjalanan, aku harap kalian bisa melindungi sang hime. Aku sangat mempercayakan semuanya pada kalian berempat.," lalu tsunade mendekati naruto, "dan jangan menggunakan kekuatan itu, naruto. Karena akatsuki mengincar itu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "baik.."

Lalu tsunade melangkah maju ke depan. " sekarang, pergilah!!"

Syaatt! Para shinobi tangguh itu pergi meninggalkan konohagakure. Naruto bertekad, jika nanti ia bertemu akatsuki itu, dia akan menuntut balas kematian anggota jinchuuriki lainnya, Gaara, Sora, dan Nii Yugito, teman jinchuurikinya yang telah tewas di tangan akatsuki. Dan pasti ia akan menyelamatkan sasuke itu…

~TBC(Gyaaa!!) ……~

Inilah pelampiasan dari diomelin sama mak w(kejadiannya barusan lho!!). u.. di penpik ini si rambut ayam nggak keliatan.. syukurlah w bsa bkin penpiiiiiik yang lbh bermutu… dari pada bikin penpik yang rada miring….

Naruto: "kok gue dibikin kaya orang bego seeh? Masa gue ditarik-tarik sama hinata? Mangnya hinata itu kayak sakura apa yang suka mukulin gue?"

Sakura: "apa lo bilang??(-siap-siap ngepal tangan-)

Naruto: "eeh. Sakura-chan.. ngga kok… Aku ngga bilang apa-apa kok tentang sakura-chan…(di bogem sampai ke oto, ketemu orochimaru n di tendang lagi trus nyampe ke suna, ketemu kazekage, dilempar pake pasir mental ke kirigakure, trus dihanyutkan sama mizukage nyampe kali ciliwung..)

Author: "syukurrin…. Jangan berani melawan pada sang author, karna yang berkuasa di fanfic ini adalah gue.. hahahahaha!!!!"

Naruto: " bangsat loo, author goblokk!!!!"

Okz…. Jangan lupa review nya………

Terutama nakama no niichan


End file.
